


Noche en el Vesubio

by jabyjack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabyjack/pseuds/jabyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despues de ver el capitulo me quedé con ganas de ver que ocurre con esta pareja, y como el director no se molesto en mostrarlo, me he encargado yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche en el Vesubio

El helado aire de la cima de la montaña provocaba tiritones involuntarios en todo el cuerpo de Nasir. Y este, observaba la pequeña llama vacilante que apenas conseguía transmitir sensación alguna de calor.

El hambre y el cansancio empezaban a hacer mella en él, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir signo alguno de debilidad. Todos tenían que ser fuertes, aunque él no hubiera recibido el duro entrenamiento de gladiador.

Intentó liberar la mente de tan oscuros pensamientos, y, para ello, observar el campamento a su alrededor.

Todos contemplaban el suelo, las negras nubes que se acercaban o las pequeñas y frías llamas convertidas en centros de reuniones. Las pequeñas llamas, alimentadas con la poca leña que encontraron, parecían gigantes en comparación con las llamas de esperanza que ardía en sus propios corazones.

El cuerpo le volvió a tiritar violentamente, el frío empezaba a calar en sus entrañas.

Nasir se obligó a seguir contemplando el paisaje, y a intentar distraer la mente para que no se centrara en su cuerpo.

A una esquina, alejado de los demás, Espartaco liaba a Mira entre su capa y unas parras, y Crixus y Naevia se miraban, hablando sin palabras.

Cada vez parecía hacer más y más frío, a medida que avanzaba la noche. Nasir empezaba a notar helarse sus huesos.

De pronto, volvió a tiritar, y, entonces, unos fuertes y grandes brazos le abrazaron desde atrás.

-Te vas a helar.

La calida voz de Agron en su oído le hizo sentir como el calor se extendía por su ser. Agarró los brazos que le abrazaban y los notó calientes al tacto.

-¿Cómo es posible que no tengas frío? No llevas apenas abrigo.

-Esta claro que no conoces los inviernos en Germania, esto es suave primavera para mí.

-Me encanta conocer cosas nuevas sobre ti.

Pero la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en los labios de Nasir al decir las palabras murió antes de alcanzar su plenitud.

-¿Qué ocurre Nasir? ¿Que sombra oscurece tu corazón?

-La muerte de Mira ofusca toda alegría, como esas tormentosas nubes extinguen la luz de la luna.

-Hicisteis muy buena relación, pero debes saber que ahora descansa tranquila, al igual que nuestras familias.

-También temo por el qué pasará.

-No te preocupes, Espartaco trazará algún plan, confía en él.

-No es eso lo que temo, sé que se esforzará y encontrará la solución. Al igual que sé que si entabla batalla tu iras a su lado en primera fila. Y temo que otro romano con suerte te hiera a ti como han herido a Mira.

-Tranquilo Nasir, sé cuidarme solo.

-No es eso lo que digo.

-Entonces no digas más.- La voz grave de Agron dio por finalizada la conversación, la falta de fe en él y en su forma de luchar le hirió más de lo que podía admitir.

Los fuertes brazos aflojaron, pero Nasir no se dio por vencido, los agarró con fuerza y obligó a Agron a volver a abrazarle.

De un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta, y ambas caras quedaron muy cerca.

-Agron…

Un suspiro rompió el silencio.

-Sé que eres mucho mejor que la gran mayoría, no gozarías de tan buena estima y confianza por Espartaco si no fuese así.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué quieres entregarnos a la fría muerte?

-Rezo a los cielos para que eso no ocurra, pero…

Agron le acarició suavemente el rostro y coloco detrás de la oreja los cabellos que el viento había soltado.

-No puedo volver a perderte,- El tono era mucho más alto de lo que Nasir esperaba, y se obligó a seguir ahora que había reunido fuerzas para hablar.

-Casi te pierdo una vez, creí que nunca más te volvería a ver, y ahora me es imposible concebir simplemente el pensamiento. No puedo dejarte marchar porque temo por tu vida.

Agron apretó aun más su cuerpo, obligando al de Nasir a fundirse en un calido beso. 

-Yo ya no tengo vida Nasir, porque te pertenece a ti. Intenta dormir algo.

-No creo que pueda.

Agron se tumbó en el suelo tumbando a Nasir sobre el.

-Yo te mantendré caliente.

Y Nasir, contra todo pronostico, cedió a la dulce sensación de su piel contra la calida de Agron, al cansancio, al hambre, y la comodidad del cuerpo que Agron le proporcionaba. Y ambos cuerpos encontraron el descanso en un dulce abrazo.

 


End file.
